How Does A Moment Last Forever?
Five years as a Hopps instead of a Wilde. Those years were among the greatest in Nick´s life. Most of that time Nick and Judy had been spending during their simple life in Bunnyburrow after leaving the ZPD. The roughest patches in their life had been dealt with, now it had been time to calm down. Now, the time had come for their fifth wedding anniversary, which was just as special to them as any other anniversary had been. The fox and his rabbit wife went to the famous Wilde Times, an old-fashioned and charming amusement park that had been in Zootopia ever since the 50s. A distant cousin of Nick had actually founded the park, which meant the fox was very familiar with it himself already. Judy´s parents had volunteered to look after their children during their anniversary trip in the park and its fancy hotel. It wasn´t a hard job for them: they were the ones who had raised almost 300 children in their lives after all, and they had always been wanting grandchildren from Judy. The evening had fallen over the park as Nick and Judy had retreated to their hotel room. The couple had been having a great time at the park together, trying all the rides from roller coasters to haunted mansions and sideshow games too. All of this made Nick feel like a kid again, he enjoyed it just as much as he did in his childhood. Sharing ice cream with his wife and winning her a teddybear from a shooting gallery game had been their highlights during their stay at Wilde Times. Now, they were preparing for the dinner together in their hotel room. At its table, Judy couldn´t stop admiring a bonsai tree that Nick had given her as a wedding anniversary present. She had never had a wonderful exotic plant like that in her home before. “Grown from a seed and blossoming in all sorts of circumstances. It has taken a long time to grow, but eventually it has turned into something beautiful…just like our relationship”, Nick smiled at her while she looked at it. “You sure know how to get fitting gifts for all occasions, don´t you?” Judy nodded. There was a point in what he had said; the fact that their love had lasted for so long and strengthened regardless of the odds proved that their bond was unbreakable. “Sure, I´ll always do my best. Oh, our dinner is in fifteen minutes. Let´s get going”, Nick said, looking at his pocket watch. In a flash, the two got ready. Nick wore his best suit with a silver tie that Judy had given him for the anniversary. It was a handsome combination that fit the fox´s nature as a loving father and husband. The rabbit herself had put on a lovely pink backless lace dress with a bow behind it and lily blossom decorations on its skirt. Like most of her formal wear, it was from Vera Fang. Nick thought she looked gorgeous in that too. Much like the oldest attractions in Wilde Times, the restaurant had retained its old charm. Even looking from the outside one could see it as a perfect spot for lovers. Not to mention there was a good view to the amusement park from the balcony where Nick and Judy dined. The fireworks and the lights from there could be seen glowing gorgeously. Even the largest, most fierce and wild attraction in the park, The Meteorite Ride, was seen there. Nick didn´t remember ever being aboard something that went so fast….except maybe whenever Flash was behind the wheel. Luckily unlike in the DMV, Nick and Judy didn´t need to wait that long here. Soon, they were enjoying their meals while listening to the beautiful orchestra music in the background. “You look so ravishing during every night together like this. I can´t help but feel like I´m in the company of royalty. The queen of my heart”, Nick enjoyed his seafood salad while Judy had carrot stew with thyme. “I see, my dear. Funny how I didn´t expect you to see me like that when I first ran into you in the ice cream parlor. But neither did we expect our ways to lead into here. Life in Zootopia is full of surprises indeed,” Judy giggled. For dessert, they ordered blueberry pudding for the both of them. Sometimes Nick and Judy had a habit of tasting the same dessert together, and often enjoying the taste of each other´s lips while eating it. As they were paying the bill and finishing their glasses of champagne, the orchestra started playing romantic songs near the dance floor. Their next was one Nick and Judy recognized. “Shall we?” the fox bowed gracefully at his wife. “How could I refuse during an occasion like this?” Judy smiled coyly. Placing his paw around Judy´s waist, Nick was ready on the floor as the song began. ''How does a moment last forever? ''How can a story never die? ''It is love we must hold onto ''Never easy, but we try ''Sometimes our happiness is captured ''Somehow our happiness and place stand still ''Love lives on inside our hearts and always will ''Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone ''But when all else has been forgotten, ''Still our loves lives on. Once again, it was one of those songs that fit their love life more than well. Judy´s love for Nick had kept him going in a society that wasn´t always an easy place to live for a predator. It was the most valuable thing the fox had gotten in his life. While the fox had always wanted a good career and success, they weren´t as important to him as she was. ''Maybe some moments weren´t so perfect ''Maybe some memories not so sweet ''But we have to know some bad times ''Or our lives are incomplete ''Then when the shadows overtake us ''Just when we feel all hope is gone ''We´ll hear our song and know once more ''Our love lives on During the dance, Judy kept gazing on the dreamy, warm eyes of her fox husband. They had the same glow in them that was there during their first romantic moment years ago. Never since her dream becoming true at the ZPD had Judy been more grateful about something. All the adventures two seemingly different mammals had shared together, only to discover that they weren´t that different, she would treasure them always. If she hadn´t met Nick, Judy would´ve never gotten to experience love so genuine and strong. ''How does a moment last forever? ''How does our happiness endure? ''Through the darkest of our troubles ''Love is beauty, love is pure ''Love pays no mind to desolation ''It flows like a river through the soul ''Protects, persists and perseveres ''And makes us whole ''Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone ''But when all else has been forgotten ''Still our song lives on ''How does a moment last forever ''When our song lives on A feeling of peace and bliss. It had been dwelling deep inside the rabbit for five years, caused by the impact Nick had left on her. That feeling would always have its place, and even after their time on this earth would be up, the mark left by it would still be there. Their love had caused so much good in the world, from making the city a better place to the happy and safe childhoods of their offspring. Without the friendship that had started that love, Zootopia would be a much bleaker place. It was good that Judy had showed her true feelings for the fox and not kept them hidden. Clasping her still ringed paw softly, Nick kissed his bunny wife romantically. He even handed her a rose too. The lovers stood closer in front of the window, seeing the nightly lights of Wilde Times outside. It was almost midnight and the park just got more and more beautiful during that time. While the rabbit was holding her rose, Nick softly placed his paw on Judy´s shoulders, which were left bare by the sweetheart neckline of her dress. He loved the smooth and warm feeling of her fur as she looked into his eyes. “You know, when our friendship took its first steps towards where it is now, I learned two important things that day. One: a friend who cares deeply about you more than anybody else and always puts your needs before his or hers is the one who you belong with”, he thought. “And what´s the second?” Judy asked, adjusting the tie of her husband. “Well, even though we faced so much dangers, prejudice and even conflict between us when we first met, they were for the better. Learning from mistakes and making sacrifices are what led us where we are now. Now that we´ve experienced them and let our bond strengthen, our lives feel much more complete than they have ever been”, the fox said earnestly. “You´re right, my dear. Those moments just brought us closer to each other. Even with what we had to face before that, I´m glad that I found myself the right one”, Judy blinked her eyes, which were a bit moist due to Nick´s touching words. As an emotional rabbit, she wasn´t surprised that she felt like that at the moment. “So am I”, Nick nodded. For someone who had experienced unrequited love a long time ago in his past, he was eternally thankful for the rabbit for what she had done to him, like how she was thankful to him. Still gazing at the stars together, Nick had Judy so close to him in his arms she could almost fall into his embrace, but she didn´t mind it at all. Of all the wedding anniversaries the two had celebrated so far, this was definitely one of Nick´s favorites. Five years in matrimony couldn´t have been any better for the Mr and Mrs Hopps. Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Romantic fics Category:Songfics Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Stories inspired by Beauty and the Beast Category:Wedding anniversary stories Category:Stories Category:Love Stories Category:Fanon